1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of orotic acid.
2. Prior Art
German OS No. 2,025,247 teaches that orotic acid can be prepared by converting, in a first stage, diketene and chlorine to .gamma.-chloroacetoacetic acid chloride, in a second stage, reacting the .gamma.-chloroacetoacetic acid chloride with urea to form 6-chloromethyluracil, separating the 6-chloromethyluracil and oxidizing the 6-chloromethyluracil with hydrogen peroxide to orotic acid.